Love too late
by Ranting Marshmallow
Summary: Well I titled my fanfiction rather lamely but I hope you enjoy. This is a little possible one-shot between my o.c. and Zen master, Steven Hyde. I hope you enjoy... Smiley face inserted in the text for hopeful readers
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own That 70s Show. Nor do I own the characters. I only own my O.C. **

**Hope you enjoy it. **

"_**You are in my blood. I can't help it. We can't be anywhere except together."**_

– _**Francesa Lia Block**_

The curly-haired teen growled, taking another drag of his cancer-stick, awaiting the calm that usually came with it, his left hand clenched into a fist.

The usual smoke-filled peace didn't come. He lost his Zen.

Agitation still itched in his blood stream and he couldn't stop himself from throwing down his last precious cigarette and slamming his clenched fist into a nearby tree. He let out a scream, primal and raw, banging his flesh against the bark, over and over again.

It was Fez that had started this. The little foreign boy just couldn't be left alone without some consequences. However, it was Eric, his so-called best friend that had let it happen. _The Glory Days_, he called it. He knew how Hyde felt. And had somehow forgotten.

Home Movies… Mrs. Forman just couldn't resist taping Eric's childhood moments, most of them filled with mini-version Kelso, Donna, Eric and Hyde. That's what Fez had found in the corner of the basement, abandoned and dusty. Forgotten memories, meant to stay that way, in Hyde's opinion.

The first couple of videos were alright: Eric's first birthday, his first steps – about twenty videos were dedicated to that shit. There was the school concerts, embarrassing and disastrous.

But there was one video, which Hyde just wish he could forget, he couldn't stand to watch.

The one with Blue…

Blue…

Laughing eyes, green button and blue marble.

Platinum Blonde vines atop her head, wild and long. Skinny legs and arms, pumping , covered in bruises and cuts.

Someone would have called her, his first love.

She had been his opposite, hyper and loud, constantly on the move, a smile, large and bright, never taking anything too serious, with a sense of justice that would have battled Batman's.

Himself being, Zen and quiet, brooding behind his sunglasses, serious and still, and mostly was the Villain.

She had been waving at the camera, grinning like a madman, high on life-helium, words bubbling fast from her mouth in French. Red screaming in the background "Learn to speak some god-damn English!" or "This is America!" Half her face was covered in icing from Forman's ten-year birthday cake. Hyde was curved-back on the bench beside her, marking at the wood with a pencil. His face was nearly covered by the Aviators, and his curled-afro large. He muttered something inaudible to the camera, and she laughed, her eyes squinted shut. Then something else, faint, muttered, muffled by what seems to be cake by the way pieces of marble-sweet flew forth. Blue leapt up and her dirty nails, marked in blue marker, reached out for the camera.

Then the film cut off; just like that she was gone.

Now Hyde stood there, with his palm bleeding, his cigarette on the ground, abandoned and snuffed. And his grief heavy on his still-slumping shoulders

Eric didn't know what to say. He had never seen his best friend like this.

He shook his head. No he had, and for the same reason too.

He took in Hyde's appearance. The curled-afro, the Aviators, the Led-Zeppelin Band-Tee. All the familiarity of these things vanished. Hyde became Steven once again.

He sighed softly and looked up at the grey sky, deciding it seemed fitting for the scene for Hyde's way. Grey like the teen's words and turning away from the warmth.

How he wished Donna was here. She knew how to deal with Hyde in such areas; Blue being her specialty.

It wasn't that he couldn't understand why Hyde was so hung up on her, it was the fact that even though they were best friends, Hyde hated when another man mentioned her name. Female voices were the only thing he could tolerate if/when Blue was brought up.

Blue…

He didn't remember much about her, just vague bruises and cuts, tangled blonde locks, green and blue, paint, wild, laughter, skinny, no shoes, and freckles.

However, she was Hyde's living laughter-candle, that much he remembered. Hyde would never let anyone forget. The laughter had gone when she had.

I'm sorry man. I didn't know. I didn't think… I didn't know she would be on the film. I told my mom to burn every tape with her in it. Eric clenched the words in his throat, and held onto them in his gut. Hyde didn't need to hear it. Ever since she left, it was an unspoken law, that anything with her existence attached to it, instead of being thrown out, would be burned, no one else could take a piece of her away from them.

Except for one thing: Hyde's Aviators. That was the only thing that he refused to let float into the flames. They had become a part of him, much as Blue had been a part of him.

"It had been so long… I had almost forgotten what she sounded like. It got harder and harder to … remember… her voice." Hyde mumbled as he leaned his forehead against a close tree. He could recall dreams where her face, lined but foggy, mouthed words, with her fingers gripping at his curls, but no sound came out.

"I want it to stop… I don't want to remember…" Broken and lost. Much like when he was twelve. ]

Eric sighed softly, recalling the Blue left.

Blue never talked about what happened at home. She was skinny and dirty and tangled limbs, brittle and small. Like most of the kids their age. Whenever she appeared at the Forman's, she sat with her eyes gulping down the food the moment it was placed in front of her. But didn't all kids?

She laughed; her parents were mentioned, she ended up silent and her smile frozen. But didn't all kids get embarrassed by their parents?

Her mother just didn't function anymore. She laid on the couch, soiled and dirty and winced at the loudest words. Her father crept into her bed at night, and she gritted her teeth in pain, as she laid beneath him.

Till a year later, no one knew. By then, police showed up in red and blue glows and she curled into the stretcher, frail and shrinking.

Hyde had been sleeping over at Forman's. He blamed himself mostly, because as it turned out, him and Blue were separated by a wooden fence, daily.

They should have known. But by then it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers! I do not own That's 70s Show or the characters in it. I just wish that I did. **

**I know I thought of it as a one-shot.**

**But now it's a possible two-shot, maybe more not sure.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy, Rate and Review types of stuff. **

**Love, **

**Me. **

* * *

"**If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me." – Led Zeppelin's Thank You**

* * *

Five months (give or take)

Hyde was now dating Jackie….

That sounded weird….

Hyde and Jackie.

He never expected Jackie attached to his name in any type of way.

At first they weren't together, it was just a meaningless fling. Hyde was okay with that. Now it was a relationship.

So underdone and crooked. It made him tense at times. A relationship wasn't his plan. Not with her.

Fuck, at first all he wanted was pussy. Sure you could bang a chick and have the title boyfriend… now there were feelings and memories attached to the spoiled female and he just couldn't shove them down.

However, Jackie absolved him in a way.

It was the way she constantly cloaked herself in a curtain filled with the word _Me_.

She did care for him, just not his problems, which made it even easier to feel clean in her presence; she left no time to think about all the shit that had gone wrong.

She even got his mind off of Blue, which was a feat in itself.

But sometimes she didn't.

Sometimes it happened randomly, while Jackie was leaning against his arm, as they watched T.V. he couldn't help but think of how much better it would have been if Blue was the body nuzzled against his body, her breath warm, causing gooseflesh to appear on his arm, paint dripping from her tongue .

Even after sex, the air heavy with him and Jackie, their breaths mingling, finally at calm.

Jackie would be lying on his left beside him, her back faced to him, and he would run his fingers through her dark sweat soaked hair, like he often did and he'd lie on his back, turning his nose to the ceiling.

He would close his eyes and Hyde would stifle a hitch that threatened to come out.

He could taste the soft vanilla of her skin as she thrust onto him, her head thrown back, her rose lips parting softly, his name tripping onto his salt-running cheeks.

Her hair would stick to flesh, heavy with effort and her eyes were shut tight in concentration, as his hands would run softly against the surface of her slim hips.

His eyes would blink with awe as he gripped at his honey curled locks and yanked tight. She licked a rolling tear softly before the blue sweat of their bodies engulfed her and he found himself hard and crying silent tears, biting into the flesh of his hand, so as not to wake the sleeping woman besides him.

He found himself between the blurring lines of his love for Jackie and the love that still burned for Blue.

* * *

Curled afro, cigarette hanging by his lips, sports jeans, and one of his many band tees, today being Rush.

This was Steven. This was normal, familiar. And none of it bothered her. Except one thing.

The Aviators perched on his face. The one thing he refused to move. And Jackie was getting hair-pulled frustrated with her boyfriend.

For days, they fought about them. He would shrug her off with indifference.

He had too much of an affection for them. She had none.

"I want them off Steven." She demanded, her feet glued to the floorboards of the basement. Their friends froze in confusion, watching the couple.

"Well I don't want to take them off." Steven said, his Aviators glaring back at him.

He was hiding, like a child behind his mother's skirt.

"I'm serious Steven. I want them off."

"Last I heard the government say, this is a free country." He replied dryly.

The sunglasses glared at him again. She felt agitation set in, and she narrowed her eyes. Her palms were sweating nerves. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"Fine, if you won't take them off, I will!" she exclaimed, and her hands darted out for the Aviators.

Instantly his hand grasped her wrist, centimeters from his face, and pulled it down, causing her lioness stance to turn into more of a scolding crouch. She bit back the surprise. She felt his steel blue eyes burn through the black glass that mirrored her reflection. She shrunk.

"Don't you ever do that again." He ordered, his voice, cool venom sinking into her wrist, where his nails were digging.

"Steven, you're hurting me."

"If you ever pull some shit like that again… I'll-!"

Immediately, Donna interjected a l "Hyde!" as a warning, causing him to growl and toss her hand away in disgust. She could feel the hate oozing from behind the sunglasses and without another word, he rushed towards the door and let himself out, causing Eric. Fez and Kelso to follow him.

* * *

Donna sighed softly at the shaking girl.

"Jackie are you okay?" the red-head asked, almost mentally punching herself as soon as the words slipped.

"H-He was about to hit me…" the ebony haired beauty muttered weakly as she sunk onto the couch.

"No, he wasn't. He just wanted to scare you." Donna was only tell half the truth, on which side she wasn't sure. She knew that normally, Hyde refrained from such actions. He believed no real man should ever hit a woman, however this was another case.

This was something related to Blue.

"He was going to hit me!" Jackie shrieked as she gathered up her legs and curved her body to mold around them.

The red-head let out another breath and sat beside her friend.

"Maybe… I don't know… What you did was pretty stupid…" Donna almost flinched at the surprised face of her friend.

Donna didn't believe in men hitting women of course, yet no one was ever allowed to touch Hyde's Aviators, that just wasn't done. She closed her eyes, rubbed her own shaky knees with her palms and cleared her throat.

"They just meant a lot to him." She muttered weakly. Jackie didn't know about Blue. And she doubted that Hyde wanted her to know.

"They're sunglasses!"

Donna shook her head. "You'd think that, but they're not just sunglasses. They're everything that Hyde has left in the world."

"He has me."

"But your temporary," Donna said absentmindedly, not really looking at her friend, but rather at the wall that laid behind the coffee table in front of them.

"We're all temporary. Sooner or later you'll leave Point Place. You'll want more. Me and Eric won't be around much longer. Kelso? Who knows. Fez, will probably still be here but still. He's Fez. And Hyde, will be here all alone. Probably working in the record store, but after a while.. Who's to say? Sure we'll all visit, we'll be pleasant…" She couldn't stop her fortune-telling of negativity.

"But we'll lose each other. And who will he have? What permanence does he have in this world to keep him going?" Donna was really asking herself, ignoring her still curled-into friend.

"Himself won't be enough. Red and Kitty… won't be enough. One day we'll all be gone. So the sunglasses will have to stay for however long he wants them to. They can't leave him. Or push him away. They can stay with him up until the day he dies….. They mean so much to him…"

Donna felt her throat catch fire and her eyes close shut. She remembered so much of Blue, she could understand Hyde not wanting to part for even a second.

Hair the close to white sand. Mismatched eyes. Christmas tree, blue sky. Thin limbs reaching out like tree branches. Blue paint dripping from the tip of her tongue.

Blue, had been a valued gift in her life. The only girl in her group that didn't care if she wasn't as small or as air-headed as the girls who giggled at them. They gossiped about boys, girls, the latest episode of a favorite show. Blue predicted Eric and her lips meeting and blew air into the wind, and laughed when it blew back.

She howled when Donna was upset and took joy out of Donna's triumphs.

She understood why Hyde had fallen so deep into the whole that was Blue. She was just one of those extraordinary beings one rarely met in their lifetime.

Donna looked in slight disappointment at her female companion, with dark eyes and hair. It wasn't that Donna didn't like Jackie. Jackie was her friend. Yet such a poor substitute for Hyde, for Blue.

She didn't understand and would never be able to. She couldn't feel the usual tug at her heart strings. She felt nothing for the female in front of her, but shook her head and gave a hollow response.

"Just don't do it again and you'll be fine." Which of course was a lie.


End file.
